oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch
Latamire Munch, known casually as Munch, or Gadget Top by the Almighty Raisin is the last known Gabbit on Oddworld. He is also a Fuzzle freedom fighter. He was captured by the sadistic Vykkers to use as a test subject and for his lungs (which were required for a transplant for Lady Margaret). The Vykkers implanted a sonar device in his skull, which is designed to detect and disarm animal traps. Munch uses this device to produce a shock powerful enough to stun enemies through the use of a Zap vendo. The device is also used by Munch to control machinery. With the aid of Fuzzle test subjects, Munch escaped Vykkers Labs to meet Abe, whom he journeys with after his escape. Munch is often used for water-based objectives because Abe can't swim. To make this slow jumper fast, he often uses a wheelchair to move around swiftly and finish his job. Together, they produce a fortune for an outcast Glukkon named Lulu, who was later used in order to reclaim the last can of Gabbiar. Background Munch is the last of his species, the Gabbits. While looking for another Gabbit, he gets caught in a Gabbit trap and is brought to Vykkers Labs, where he has a sonar device implanted in his skull by Humphrey in the hope that he can be used to gather more experimental Fuzzles. He manages to escape Vykkers Labs with Abe and goes with him to see the Almighty Raisin. He is told about the last can of Gabbiar (Gabbit eggs) and is also told that he has to go back to Vykkers Labs. The only way to do that, however, is by making an incompetent Glukkon, Lulu, rich and has to force Glukkons to donate their money into his fund. Good Ending Once Lulu has amassed a fortune and the Mudokon eggs have been stolen, Abe possesses the Glukkon and escorts him to the Vykkers Lab auction, conducted by Headley. Munch and Abe eavesdrop on the auction, watching Lulu outbid the other patrons, including another Glockstar called Tex. Despite Abe's growing lethargy and Tex's stubbornness, Lulu bids his entire fortune on the Gabbiar, which Abe and Munch steal after the auction's conclusion. Later, Abe and Munch stand on a walkway overlooking Vykkers Labs 13, waiting for the Fuzzles' planted explosives to detonate. A mushroom of fire lifts from the floating lab, causing it to plummet to the ground. In doing so, it reveals the Gabbit Moon, a lunar body with a huge Gabbit footprint imprinted in its face, signifying the Gabbits' status as a Chosen Race. Bad Ending Before Munch and Abe can steal the Mudokon eggs, they are accosted by a horde of Fuzzles, angry that they were abandoned by the duo. They activate the alarm and attack Munch and Abe, preventing their escape. Abe is executed by the Vykkers, while Munch is recaptured and strapped to a surgery chair. He overhears Humphrey's telephone call with Lady Margaret and sees the lung-shaped surgical markings on his chest, and realises his fate. Irwin approaches Munch with his tools and closes in, giggling at the Gabbit's screams. After a brief and painful surgery, Munch's lungs are extracted, killing him instantly. Trivia * Munch and the Stranger are the only playable characters in the Oddworld franchise with the ability to swim. *Munch's name is based off the word Latimeria Chalumnae (which is a real life type of fish), done by taking out and jumbling up some of the letters.http://www.oddworldforums.net/showthread.php?t=779 **His full name is never used anywhere throughout the entire game, with him always being referred to as simply Munch. Gallery File:MunchConceptArt.jpg|Munch concept art. RAMO0193.jpg|Munch render Omo-munch-concept1.jpg omo-munch-concept-final.jpg|Munch in wheelchair with fuzzle companions concept munch_render1.png|Munch as he appears in Munch's Oddysee. Appearances *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee *The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee HD'' References Category: Native Characters Category: Gabbits Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Munch's Oddysee Category:Characters